


The Heart Of A Songstress

by LadyAa (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Manuela is a freak, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyAa
Summary: A drunken Manuela is in dire need of a one night stand, but maybe what she finds is something more than what she’s looking for.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	The Heart Of A Songstress

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so sweet, I wanted to contribute to the very little content it has. Hope your heart melts as much as mine did.

Manuela found herself wandering the halls of Garreg Mach in a drunken stupor. This is how she managed to cope with the ongoing war that plagued Fodlan for half a decade. If she was a mess before, she’s completely withered into a garbage dump of a woman. She used to at least try to maintain her reputation, but now, here she was on full drunken display for everyone to see.

She was feeling incredibly frisky and needed someone to unleash all her desire onto. She managed to run into a few men, but they had all turned down her advances.

She managed to stumble into the dining room and her eyes immediately scanned the area for her next target. They stopped in the middle of the room, at one of her previous students and fellow songstresses, Dorothea Arnault. There were already feelings that lingered there, and the younger woman surely did stand out with that big brown hair and long, voluptuous dress. The way it hugged her body...Manuela couldn’t help it as the dirty thoughts contaminated her brain. Surely, she wouldn’t act on such feelings for her longtime friend whilst sober, but today wasn’t one of those days. She dared to be bold. 

Without giving it a second thought, she approached the younger woman. Dorothea was in the middle of a conversation with two children as Manuela approached her from behind. “Boo.” Manuela muttered behind her ear. 

Dorothea turned around, and could instantly smell the alcohol on her breath. Dorothea turned back to the kids and kindly dismissed them before facing Manuela again. “Jesus, Manuela. You have no shame, do you?” She proceeded to wrap her arm around Manuela’s waist and guide her back to her room. “You shouldn’t be out here like this.” Dorothea whispered as she looked around to make sure no one saw them like this, for Manuela’s sake. 

“You’re always there to the rescue. A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.” Manuela winked. Dorothea slightly blushed, but tried to maintain a serious demeanor in front of her elder whom she regarded so highly.

“I wish you wouldn’t take it too far every single time.” Dorothea muttered. Manuela let out a laugh.

“Kid, liven up. Won’t you?” She lost her balance as she fell closer into Dorothea. “You act as if we’re still on the battlefield.”

Dorothea’s eyes saddened. “I’m sorry, my way of coping isn’t by drinking my emotions away.”

Manuela’s finger went up to the other woman’s lips. “I can help you find other ways to cope.” She smiled, as Dorothea blushed to the point where her face heated up. 

They finally reached Manuela’s room. Dorothea helped Manuela onto the bed and then turned to leave. Before she could, Manuela grabbed her hand and pulled her so she fell onto the bed. Manuela then hovered over Dorothea, as she examined her face. Full eyebrows, plump lips, and emerald eyes filled with emotion that had so much to tell. She was simply divine. 

Dorothea wanted to make an excuse for leaving. She wanted to tell the older woman that her behavior at the moment wasn’t exactly healthy, but she couldn’t make herself pull away from Manuela’s charms. She’d been longing for this moment, and imagining this scenario in her head for years. She never thought it would actually become reality.

Manuela lowered herself until her lips pressed against Dorothea’s. Dorothea lingered into the kiss as Manuela pushed forward so that Dorothea’s head tilted back. Manuela suddenly pulled away. “You don’t mind if I’m rough now, do you kid?” She asked into Dorothea’s ear as she bit down on her earlobe. Dorothea felt chills run down her spine. “Not at all.” 

Without letting another moment pass by, Manuela grabbed Dorothea’s arms and pinned them next to her head. Her long, luscious brown hair sprawling down under them. She pressed her lips onto Dorothea’s and proceeded to brush her tongue against the younger woman’s teeth. She then found the other woman’s tongue and the swishing and sloshing ensued. She then trailed down to her neck and began sucking on her skin like she was a vampire and Dorothea was her prey. She bit onto the collar of Dorothea’s dress and ripped it off with her teeth to allow herself to explore the rest of her neck and collar bone. Dorothea squirmed under her as she filled Manuela’s tiny room with the sound of her moans. 

Manuela then found herself in between Dorothea’s breasts and looked up at Dorothea’s red panting face before allowing herself to indulge in them and suck on the hardened nipples that plopped out as Manuela pulled down on her dress. She rubbed her wet sex back and forth on Dorothea’s thigh as she was doing so. Dorothea screamed internally as she felt the older woman’s lips on her hardened nipples and her wet sex on her thigh.

Manuela pulled away in an attempt to take in the view. Dorothea could feel her wetness draining between her thighs. She sat up so she was facing Manuela. “Manuela, plea-“ Manuela quickly grabbed her and flipped her over so that she was lying on her belly. She lifted her dress out of the way so she was facing her bare ass. Manuela grabbed Dorothea by her legs, pulling her closer and picking her up by snaking her hands under her thighs and holding her by her hips as she faces Dorothea’s wet sex and immediately begins to feast upon the juices Dorothea has produced. 

Dorothea’s cheek pressed against the covers of the bed, and she wanted to cry with pleasure at the older woman’s tongue rolling around in her insides. She flicked it against her clit, which caused Dorothea to moan so loudly they were lucky the door was shut behind them. 

Dorothea twitched and squirmed against the bed as Manuela finished her off. When Manuela finally let go of Dorothea, allowing her lower stomach and legs to flop back onto the bed again, Dorothea shivered in retaliation. She knew Manuela got around with almost everyone at the monestary and had a rich sex life, but Sothis, did this woman exceed her expectations. Manuela moved so she was facing Dorothea, laying next to her in bed. 

“Who’s the mess now, babe?” Dorothea turned her face to hide from Manuela. She was still trying to recover. Manuela began twirling the long wavy strands of Dorothea’s hair and tenderly rubbing her back as she replayed the recent events in her head.

Dorothea sighed into the pillow before getting up and straddling Manuela. Manuela was caught off guard as the younger woman grabbed her hands and pinned them to her side. She leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “Be with me.” 

Manuela’s playful attitude finally toned down. “Dorothea...”

Dorothea let go of her hands and cupped her face instead. “I can make you feel good. You won’t need to turn to unhealthy methods to cope. You’ll have me.”

Manuela knew that would never work out. Dorothea was in her mid twenties, the peak of her youth. Manuela was a woman in decline who relied on alcohol to get her through an average week. 

Manuela took the younger woman’s hands into her own, and looked deep into her eyes. “Dorothea, I can't-“

Dorothea immediately cut her off, “It’s because I’m not a man, isn’t it? You’re always going on and on about how you long to have a husband on whom you can rely. I’ve felt this way about you ever since I saw you at the Opera, but I’ve kept quiet because I knew it would never be possible. But here you are now, bedding me not because you want me, but to fulfill your own needs?” Tears shone in her eyes as she removed her hands from Manuela’s face. “I pray to the Goddess that you didn’t know of my true feelings just to take advantage of them.”

Manuela’s mouth opened in awe. She knew Dorothea was famous with women at the monastery, but she had no idea the younger woman had feelings for her all these years. 

Dorothea quickly wiped her tears and picked herself up. Without saying another word to Manuela, she turned around and headed out. Manuela quickly got up to run after her, but as soon as she did she stumbled into the dresser next to her bed. “Damn it.” She whispered as she rubbed her arm that throbbed with pain. She managed to compose herself and stand up, but Dorothea was far gone. 

She knew she wasn’t sober enough to go walking around the monastery at night, but she didn’t give a damn. She wasn’t going to let her intoxicated state fuck up her relationship with someone whom she cherished more than fine wine. 

She went looking for her. First to her dorm. Nothing. The common room. Not there either. Circling the monastery back to the dorms, she stopped by the fishing pond when she saw a figure sitting by the water. There she was.

Dorothea was sitting on the ledge with her feet swinging in the water, looking up at the moon. Manuela quickly made her way over to her. As soon as she reached the younger woman she swooped down to put a hand on her shoulder, “Doroth-“ she managed to swoop down a little harder than she expected to and fell face first into the pond with a loud splash.

“Manuela!” Dorothea quickly jumped in after her and swam to where Manuela was flailing and gasping in the water. As soon as Dorothea reached her and held her close for safety, Manuela screeched in horror. “My dress! And hair! And shoes! Have mercy Sothis, will you?!” 

Dorothea let out a laugh despite her distressed state. “If this didn’t sober you up, I don’t know what will.” 

Manuela scoffed, “Oh, I’m sober now.”

Both of their usually stylish and voluminous hairstyles dampened down and stuck to their faces. Their makeup, especially Manuela’s, was very much messed up, and clothes were soaked to the point where the wet fabric stuck to their skin. 

They both clung to each other and swam to shore. Dorothea first, then turning to help lift Manuela up. As clumsy as ever, Manuela fell over onto Dorothea, causing the younger woman to fall onto her back. 

Dorotheas face reddened as she tried to ignore Manuela’s wet, glimmering cleavage pressed right to her face. Manuela adjusted her position so her face was leveled to Dorothea’s and murmured. “I didn’t just use you for pleasure. Truth is dear, I’ve always thought of you as the perfect companion. The perfect partner. The perfect wife. But hell, you’re too good for me. I just hit my 40’s and instead of passing my wisdom onto the younger generation at Garreg Mach I’m a goddamn mess of a woman in front of them. If no man wants me, how the hell am I supposed to believe I deserve the most perfect girl in the w-“ She was cut off with Dorothea pulling her in for a kiss. Manuela lost herself into it. It was hot the first time, but knowing how Dorothea felt about her made this time so much better. 

When they finally pulled away, Dorothea heaved. “Let me show you how much I love you. Let me return the favor.”

Manuela pressed her forehead against the younger woman’s. “I don’t deserve it.” Her vicious self-hatred was as evident as ever. 

Dorothea wrapped her arms around the older woman’s neck, pulling her closer. “But you do.”

Manuela wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. “I don’t deserve you.” Her voice cracked.

Dorothea closed the space between their lips before pulling away and whispering, “Let me prove to you that you do.”

Manuela got up off of Dorothea, and stuck her arm out for Dorothea to grab. She helped Dorothea up, and they immediately embraced. Wet cheek pressed against wet cheek, as their arms clung passionately onto each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Manuela pulled away. 

“Let’s go shower, shall we?” Manuela winked.

Dorothea winked back, “Together, I hope?”

Manuela let out a sweet laugh as she pulled Dorothea towards her by her hand. They leaned into each other as they made their way back to the dorms, hand in hand.


End file.
